leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Reed
Summary Jack is a hybrid of a tough melee fighter and a magic user. He's very powerful, having both a healing factor and durability, ranged devastation and melee skills. However, if you can outlast him, you are likely to beat him. The thing of course being.... Good luck with that. Story Jack was a very lucky man. His mom was a powerful magic user and alchemist, and his dad the American icon. Lot to live up to, but trust me, he does. His childhood was of the average genius, but it started getting interesting after college. He had degrees in engineering and law, and started his crusade for justice. He did really well, and solved all of his cases. Then, his grandfather passed away. And while everyone else was convinced, both him and his mother felt something on the ethereal plane. It was the sensation of an unnaturally taken life, so Jack made a hammer, and forged grandpa within to get to the bottom of this. The bottom of this, would be the local mob boss. He quickly gathered evidence and stormed the base of the business with the authorities, but there was far more to it than that. As it turns out, the mob had a deal with an old enemy, only known as the harbinger of death, a rival to the Reed family. They quickly took him out with combined magics, which grandpa easily taught on the fly. But there are many other threats that pour out of the ethereal plane, to strike other deals with other gangs, and so began the adventure of The Master of Justice. Oh, and I guess at one point he had to pull a Vegeta to permanently kill the harbinger of death, and ended up meeting Apollo, the god of sun and prophecy, in the land of gods where he was offered the chance to become king of the new pantheon, cause ya know, James Booker happened. Personality Very, very down to earth. He's never sold a pre owned car, he sold a used car. He absolutely despises immodesty, and won't be amused when you decide to play rainbow mika in SFV. He can be a really fun guy though. He has virtue, humility and other valuable stuff. Appearance Jack has a blonde nordic beard and mullet, wraith green eyes, and usually wears common clothes, jeans, a leather jacket, a nerdy shirt such as a Scotty dog in a red shirt, Gerald is simply Mjolnir with a more silver look and a wraith green tint, being the color of the ethereal plane, and Reed in the same fashion. As for creating him in Tekken, a pony tail will also work, no biggy if you can't fit the beard in, and have him just with Reed and in samurai robes. Powers and Stats Tier: '''High 5-A '''Name: Jack Reed Origin: OC Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Jack can manipulate anything, including:'' * '''Earth * Water '''(including chemicals, making it a method of mind manipulation.) * '''Fire * Energy '''(Light, electricity, radiation, etc.) * '''Wood * Metal * Flesh * Blood '''(meaning he can purge poison.) * '''Air (He can fly using this.) * Cloth ''' * '''Glass * Plastic ' * '''Polyester ' * '''Metallic Glass * Time'' '' 'He can harden matter to make it better for manipulation. When he does any sort of magic, his eyes glow a wraith-like green (http://cdn.dota2.com/apps/dota2/images/heroes/skeleton_king_vert.jpg?v=3723786 That color) He can also see the ethereal plane (And by extension your soul. Your mind is a conduit of your soul, so Jack can see your thoughts and memories.) As an extension to this, he can mimic the abilities of his opponents, so long as he meets the prerequisites. Example: He can do the Kamehameha, since everything has ki, but he can't use hellfire because he's not a demon. He can transfer his body to the ethereal plane. On the ethereal plane, he can phase through anything that doesn't have magic, fly, and go the speed of light, or sometimes faster. He also becomes oxygen independent. He can harden matter to make it better for manipulation Can sense emotional disruption across the world due to his ethereal connection, fear, anger, and even the lust for churros. Due to being a Mormon, he's repented and is immune to sin attacks. And as a side note, nothing bad has ever happened on Sunday. Funny. . Lastly, he can go into Chaos rage mode. (4-B)' It activates similar to the hulk, when you anger him or drive him to the edge, his hair starts glowing green and you're screwed. In order to anger him, you can do 3 things: Roast him really, really, really hard Steal one of his weapons Kill someone close to him In this state, he has a bit of a random personality. To find out this personality, roll a 6 sided dice: 1:Angry 2:Insane 3:Vengeful 4:Philosophically insane 5:Heroically vengeful 6: Very (Roll again. Example: Very Angry, you rolled a 6 and a 1) He can destroy solar systems and go massively faster than the speed of light in this form. He attacks with a very fast, furious, and random set of attacks. He gains a passive Dante quality healing factor. You can snap him out of it if you fake defeat, or charm him into calmness. He loses his psychic resistance this form. He is also technically becomes a supernatural being, and any holy weapons and such will hurt him. '''Attack Potency:' High 5-A: 53.2 Ninatons to 2.998 Tenatons (With a bit of his full power he can crush several planets and cause so many atomic chain reactions that dwarf stars are destroyed) Speed:'''Base: '''Relativistic: (Can create afterimages and keep up with the harbinger of death) Ethereal plane: MFTL (100/1,000 times the Speed of Light.) (He can jump from habitable planet to habitable planet before the 2 minute mark on the Ethereal Plane, and his experience sets his reaction speed to MFTL as well.) Lifting Strength: Class Z '''(Can bench press 300 pounds 100 times, while experiencing 100,000 Gs.) '''Striking Strength: Class XMJ ('''Clashed punches with the Universal fighter, who destroyed a lot of the planets with his god punch.) '''Durability: Large Planet level '''(Barely survived clashing punches with the Universal fighter.) '''Stamina: Fought for a month against planet busters, then collapsed. Range: Gerald is about 1 Foot long, Reed is about 5 feet long, and his manipulation can affect anything as long as Jack can sense the object in some way or another. Standard Equipment: Jack carries a Mjolnir-like hammer named Gerald, which is named after his grandfather that he forged into it. It's made of an alloy of mithril and bone steel. His granddad forged inside can help him cast.Gerald grants the user 2 times his normal striking power, and weighs in at 5 tons. In his off hand, he has a katana he calls Reed. This katana is made of the same stuff as Gerald, and weighs 200 pounds The bone steel alloy is able to kill supernatural beings, specifically those on the Ethereal plane. It is also nigh invunerable, being able to be tossed in the core of a star, cause a supernova, and still be intact. Hax or anything stronger than that however start to damage it Intelligence: Supergenius (Solved the Grand Librarian's Labyrinth in a few hours, which a master of the Rubix Cube took months to solve.) Weaknesses: While his supply of mana is massive thanks to his mom's heritage, It isn't infinite, and a month of fighting will start to wear his mana down, and when he runs out, he can't heal himself If he doesn't regenerate within 2 minutes of being destroyed, he will be trapped on the ethereal plane forever, which counts as death. In addition to that, if you destroy his soul he can't regenerate, and has to have Apollo revive him, and that's outside help. He only uses time manipulation as a counter to time manipulators, since time is really hard to manipulate, and can burn through days of mana in a few seconds. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Knows some karate kicks and grapples, and has mastered American boxing. Hardening his hands for striking power. Akin to dragon ball z vanishing, he phases into the Ethereal plane and appears behind the opponent. He calls this the Ethereal Vanish. His favorite move is concentrating the heat around him into his hands, and releasing it in a beam. Because he's a shmeet smighter kid, he calls it the Sinco Hadukan. It requires a build up, and he's timed himself at 5 seconds minimum. It causes thunder. He can strike the earth with Gerald, and crack both the physical and ethereal plane, releasing a blast of magic that destroys planets and halts supernatural powers from flowing. He calls this the Ethereal Sunder. When the ethereal plane is cracked like this, Jack can use intense bolts of red lightning, capable of destroying large planets. This is called the Ethereal Missile He can phase in and out of the ethereal plane, striking with a set of attacks akin to the raging demon. He calls this the Ethereal Flurry. He has another variant of this called the Scatter Ethereal Flurry, Where he attacks from multiple directions (Like with Lord Boros) Feats * Beat and completely destroyed the Immortal harbinger of death, who can cause mass extinctions with the flick of his wrist. * Lost to the Universal Fighter, but still gave him a hard time (No, he wasn't universal, he just fought for the Universe in a tournament) * Beat Yeager, who can create balls of heat that match the surface of the sun. * Resisted the will of the master psycho magician(We can't call him a physic, because it was MAGIC!) * Beat Magnus, who feeds on the chaos of the entire galaxy, which is enough power to survive in a young star. Category:Original Character Category:Tier 5